


So take my hand, hold my heart

by HashiHimee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Female Senju Hashirama, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, No Smut, Sleeping Together, because disney and cuddling go together, but she's precious too, fluff and NO smut, happy feels, i think i should just stop tagging, in this hashirama is bad at feelings, madara is precious, mentions of disney, original cat character, she's also bad at people but so is author, there's no smut in fluffland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashiHimee/pseuds/HashiHimee
Summary: Madara had met Hashirama by pure chance more than two and a half years ago when he was looking for a plant to gift to his brother in the flower shop where she still worked; Madara had visited the shop almost daily for eight months straight before she agreed to go on a date with him but he still thanked his brother for the possibility of meeting her.-Hashirama and Madara spending the weekend together, cuddling and relaxing and enjoying themselves.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	So take my hand, hold my heart

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t supposed to turn out like this but apparently my heart needed some soft, warm, unadulterated fluff and, well, this is the result.   
> I just wanted to write about how they fall in love but like five sentences in Madara was already there and then the fic simply wrote itself.
> 
> I don’t know if I should point this out but there are mentions of the asocial behavioral disorder, not to be confused with the antisocial personality disorder, and an unhealthy relationship with food, so I warned you.
> 
> But aside from that this story is pretty much just pure fluff, love and caring, so you’re warned, again; oh and there’s a cat!
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what do you think about this!
> 
> -Hh

Hashirama strode out of her car and inside the market staring intently at her phone. She was tired and overall strength-less and, mostly, with little to no patience left. But her fridge was painfully empty and so were all the cupboards in her kitchen, hence a trip to the store was her only option.

Hashirama mourned the lack of online shopping.

She grabbed a cart, read the useless list on her phone once more then blocked the screen and put the device in the back pocket of her jeans. She fixed the surgical mask over her nose and mouth, then her glasses and lastly her blue baseball hat in the hope that no one would try to talk to her or something.

She had worked an eight hours’ shift and had already spent all her energy trying to be polite and cheerful to the costumers, alongside all the strength needed to pretend not to be an asocial. Hashirama just wanted to go home and be done with everything. At least, it was Friday; blessed weekend was coming.

She dreamed of a day when she would be able to work from home; yeah, not happening in the foreseeable future, or ever for that matter.

Hashirama grabbed a box of cereal and tossed it in the cart; then she grabbed two more. Her diet consisted for the most part of coffee, cereal and precooked vegetables, after all, so maybe she could grab another one, she wouldn’t have to come to the market next week that way.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and Hashirama ignored it and stared at the shelves of cat food for a while before resuming her shopping. When it buzzed three more times Hashirama sighed silently. She put a package of chips in the cart before retrieving the device and unlocking the screen.

[im coming over]

[ill cook]

[brought cookies]

[hope to be there in 40]

Hashirama opened the app and the chat so that the texts would gain the ‘read’ symbol. A new message popped up.

[see u in a bit]

Hashirama locked the phone. Then opened the app again and wrote an answer.

[empty fridge]

[taken care of. No worry]

Hashirama steered the cart towards the coffee’s shelves while putting away the phone once more. Two items more and she would be done; she just needed coffee and ice-cream then she could finally go home.

-

Hashirama unlocked her front door and stepped inside her apartment; with the left feet she kicked the door closed and then walked in her kitchen where she left the shopping bags on the counter.

The only item she put away was the ice-cream’s can for obvious reasons before heading to her bedroom for a change on clothes.

She tossed her jeans in the hamper, and immediately after her sweater too before grabbing her house clothes and heading for the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later Hashirama was comfy snuggled in a pink oversized sweatshirt, her favorite black leggings pants and a pair of soft knees-high black socks; a new pink surgical mask already in place.

She set to work storing away her groceries waiting for her doorbell to ring, ready to spend the weekend snuggled on the sofa recharging her batteries and cuddling.

-

Madara parked on the opposite side of the building and retrieved the three bags of groceries he had brought, internally cursing all deities above trying to carry everything in one go.

He crossed the street, entered the building and waited for the elevator reviewing the recipe for dinner. Hashirama was a vegetarian and at the beginning he was out of his depth with little to no ideas about what to cook but now, after almost two years, he had learned every vegetarian recipe on which he could get his hands.

Madara stepped inside once the doors opened and pressed the button for Hashirama’s floor before looking at his reflection in the mirror quickly; the loud _bing_ signaled that he had reached the right floor so Madara stepped outside and walked towards Hashirama’s apartment.

She opened the door after a minute and Madara stood there simply looking at her; she had her hair in a big messy bun on top of her head, some free strands falling around, and was already in her home attire. Madara smiled slightly and greeted softly “Hey.”

They hadn’t seen each other for a week since he was away for work and he had missed her deeply, with all her quirks; Hashirama stepped aside and run her left foot along the right leg, from the ankle to the back of the knee a couple of times, her right arm hugging her own chest waiting for him to come in.

Madara entered and she closed the door immediately after before trailing silently behind him towards the kitchen; she perched on one of the high stools, curled like a cat, with one of her legs bend and hidden under the pink sweatshirt, her chin on the bend knee and her arms inside the sweatshirt, too.

She had a thing for always wearing proper outfits according to her own standards and she always found a way to match her masks too, even inside, and Madara smiled staring at her pink mask, perfectly matching the pink huge sweatshirt; Madara had never understand that but he liked the idea of her being up to her own standards, like she was worth it.

Madara tossed his jacket on the other stool and set about storing away the groceries in the fridge first; if he didn’t take care of her, cooking and feeding her, Hashirama would survive on a very poor and unhealthy diet, after all.

“I was thinking about some pasta for tonight, with a light sauce and tons of broccoli. That’s good for you?”

Hashirama nodded silently and Madara had to turn towards her to witness her approval; he furrowed his brows and asked “Rough day? How bad?” She pushed her arm in the sleeve and then waved the empty end in the air and Madara smiled at the childish gesture; that wasn’t so bad, Hashirama was just tired and needed a bit more time to relax. That also meant that the mask would disappear rather quickly.

“Do you want to cuddle before dinner? Then go, I need to finish here first and then I’ll join you.” Madara watched her get up and walk to the sofa, she snuggled in a nest of pillows and blankets before turning on the TV and browsing Netflix, apparently looking for a new series to watch.

Madara had met her by pure chance more than two and a half years ago when he was looking for a plant to gift to his brother in the flower shop where she still worked; Madara had visited the shop almost daily for eight months straight before she agreed to go on a date with him but he still thanked his brother for the possibility of meeting her.

He finished putting everything away then called to her “I’m taking a shower, ok? Have you chosen what to watch?” The pile of blankets moved slightly and she hummed, Madara just shook his head and walked to the bathroom.

-

Madara walked in the living room with a pair of loose sweatpants and a sweatshirt and running a towel through his dump hair; the pile of blankets hadn’t moved but Hashirama had lowered her mask under her nose.

Madara smiled and gave her the brush asking “Brush my hair while I tell you about my week?” She took the item and Madara sat on the floor staring at the TV, there was a documentary about elephants but Hashirama had muted the device; it had taken a while for Madara to figure out how to be with Hashirama and how to work around her asocial disorder so that she would not feel uncomfortable. It had taken lots of patience and even more researches but now Madara could say he had it down almost to an art, almost.

The thing that had confused him the most was her ability to pretend: Hashirama worked around her own disorder in a flawless way, deceiving every eyes that caught her; that had made harder for Madara to understand what to do but he had found a way, in the end.

Hashirama took one stand of his hair and started brushing it so he started telling her about his work trip quietly, sometimes stopping to stare at the beautiful pictures on the TV; when she was done she started braiding his hair and Madara smiled to himself before asking “So. Tonight’s film? Or have you found a series?”

She extended her hand, palm up, over his shoulder and Madara gave her an hair tie waiting for her answer; she hummed and shifted under the covers before saying “Disney night? ‘The Princess and the frog’ first maybe?”

Madara turned around and smiled at her asking “Why not? ‘Pocahontas’ after that?” She tugged her mask all the way down her chin and bumped lightly their noses together before asking “Can we have mushrooms too for dinner?” Madara nodded and bumped their noses again; he glanced at the clock and questioned “Help me making dinner or you want to start the movie now?”

She looked at the clock too, considering, and then said “Dinner first.” Madara got up and she shook all the blankets off herself; Madara took her hand and they walked to the kitchen setting to work in silence side by side, Hashirama chopping some vegetables before perching on the stool and simply watching him resting her chin on her knee.

-

After dinner, a quiet affair with soft spoken words and humming sounds, they cuddled on the sofa cocooned in some blankets and surrounded by pillows; Hashirama set up the film and curled by Madara’s side while he rested his arm around her shoulders.

Halfway through ‘The Princess and the frog’ Hashirama declared “I brought ice-cream. We could make some ice-cream cookies.” Madara hummed in agreement and asked “Right now or in a bit?” Hashirama stayed focused on the film playing in front of them for a while longer before replaying simply “As you like.”

They watched the film some more then Madara got up and asked “You want some decaf, too? Or hot cocoa?” Hashirama uncurled from her position and once on her feet replayed “Coffee.” before yawning softly.

Madara snickered but walked in the kitchen and retrieve the cookies he had brought alongside the ice-cream and two mugs; Hashirama set to work on the drinks, tea for Madara and coffee for herself, while Madara tried to soften the almost completely frozen ice-cream before putting some between two chocolate chips cookies.

Hashirama poured some bright colored sprinkles in a plate and waited for Madara to pass her the first of the four cookies he was working on; she rolled the sweat on the plate and the sprinkles stuck on the ice-cream. Hashirama hummed contently and Madara smiled to himself glad to see her happy and relaxed.

They walked back in the living room and wrapped more blankets around themselves to fend off the cold of their dessert; Hashirama hid her feet under his thighs, bringing her knees to her chest and hiding under her sweatshirt and Madara once again rested his arm around her shoulders before nosing her temple and bringing her closer.

-

Madara lowered the volume of the TV one third into ‘Pocahontas’ when Hashirama started to nod off and a few minutes later she was asleep, head on his shoulder and still hugging her knees, so Madara lowered the volume some more before gently removing her glasses and putting them on the coffee table.

Madara rested his head on hers, left a kiss on her hair and finished watching the film by himself, content by simply holding her.

When the credits were rolling on the screen Madara woke her up lightly shaking her shoulder and whispering “C’mon Sleeping Beauty, time to brush our teeth and go to bed.” She whined and curled deeper in the heat of the nest before blinking open one eye and staring blearily at him.

Madara coaxed her to her feet and while she pattered to the bathroom Madara turned off the TV and all the remaining lights; he joined her in the bathroom and with a little more gentle coaxing Hashirama got ready for going to sleep.

She wobbled to the bed shedding her socks and pants along the way then she crawled under the comforter sitting against the soft headboard and freeing her hair; Madara joined her removing his sweatshirt and changing in a looser pair of pants and started brushing her hair and braiding it before helping her out of the sweatshirt and into the oversized t-shirt she used as pj.

They both snuggled deeper under the covers and Hashirama tucked her hands to her chest before resting her head on his upper arm; Madara rolled to his side and tugged her closer in a loose embrace nosing in her hair.

He kissed the top of her head and she hummed already asleep so Madara closed his eyes and drifted off, too.

-

Hashirama woke up slowly and warm to the sunlight streaming through her curtains. She blinked slowly and rubbed her nose against a covered chest. The chest mumbled and Hashirama closed her eyes again chasing after the quickly fading remaining of her sleep.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.” Hashirama mumbled in response and curled tighter before stretching lazily her legs; she rubbed her feet together and then glanced up at Madara. “Good morning.” Madara kissed her forehead before bumping their noses together and asking “What do you want to do today?”

Hashirama considered the question rolling on her back but turning her head so she would still be able to see him and answered “Breakfast?” then before she could lose her resolve added “We could go to the animal shelter.”

That idea had been sitting in her head for a while now and Hashirama had decided that this was a good time as any to voice her thoughts; she wanted a cat and the best place where to look for a kitten was the animal shelter just on the outskirt of the city.

Madara smiled seemly pleased at the idea and run his fingers along her cheek questioning “You want to go after lunch?” Hashirama nodded and relaxed turning again on her side and tucking her hands under her cheek while Madara went on “I’m assuming we’ll be looking for a cat, right? Do we need to go to the per store and buy supplies?” Hashirama frowned slightly ready to protest but Madara added “It could be fun, going together, and if we ever need help the assistants will be there, right?”

Hashirama could see the logic in his reasoning, still the idea left her with the usual tingle of uneasiness she always felt; Hashirama closed her eyes and asked instead “Breakfast?” and Madara went along rolling out of bed and fetching both of their sweatshirts and her pants.

They pattered to the kitchen and set to work side by side preparing breakfast in the quiet apartment; Hashirama started the coffee maker and poured some cereal in a bowl, adding dried fruits and lukewarm milk, while Madara made an omelet and pour two glasses of juice.

They sat on the sofa and spent the remaining of the morning reading with a relaxing playlist playing in the background until Madara got to work on their lunch and Hashirama loaded the washing machine and straightened the bedroom, the music still playing softly.

-

After lunch, while they were washing the dishes Madara asked “Have you thought about going to the pet store?” Hashirama squeezed the soapy sponge and hummed before stating “Yeah. But before we go I want to check online what we should buy. I don’t want to spend too much time there.”

That was good enough for Madara so he nodded in agreement with a small smile on his lips; they finished the dishes and sat on the sofa each with a streaming cup in hand, coffee for Hashirama and tea for Madara, and Hashirama’s laptop balanced between them.

They browsed for a while and Hashirama took notes on her phone until she was satisfied and confident in what the purchase would be; Hashirama sipped the last of her cold coffee and Madara nudged her shoulder slightly. She turned her head and bumped their noses together and Madara leaned forward to land a chaste kiss on her lips; Hashirama kissed him back and they spent a few minutes trading kisses that tasted like coffee and tea.

-

Madara watched Hashirama fix her already perfectly placed light green mask and then offered his hand palm up for her to take waiting patiently; she was wearing a pair of extremely skinny jeans and a mint green slightly oversized sweatshirt, the mask matching the sweatshirt and her running shoes. Madara smiled at her and arched an eyebrow and Hashirama huffed silently taking his hand.

Thankfully the pet shore was mostly empty and quiet, two bored assistant, dressed in yellow polos and beige khakis, were talking near the register while a group of five teenagers were taking photos of some bright colored fishes.

Madara let Hashirama lead the way towards the cat sector of the store walking by her side and holding a small red cart with his other hand; they debated about the color of a few toys Hashirama wanted to buy but less than an hour later Hashirama was holding a bag with everything the kitten would need and walking towards Madara’s car.

Madara watched her deposit the bag in the trunk then climb in the front passenger seat smiling to himself, a mix of soft emotions swirling in his chest.

-

Madara stand near the front counter of the animal shelter and let Hashirama wander among the animals by herself; as soon as the volunteer had left them alone Hashirama had lowered her mask, sank to her knees and had started petting and playing with all the cats. She was so relaxed and smiling so sweetly that Madara could have just stared at her for the rest of his life.

She was kneeled in the middle of a pile of fur, loud purrs and demanding meows all around, and was smiling at every single one of them; one cat, a small light orange thing, licked her ear form its perch on her shoulder and Hashirama giggled. Madara stared love-struck, once more. She had two other cats curled in her lap, one of them munching on a free strand of her hair and a fluffy black one sitting against her side; the cats were sniffling around, some approaching her other demanding pets but Hashirama’s hand kept coming down and brushing the fluffy black cat by her side.

Madara knew she had found her companion then and smirked approaching; he squatted down by her side and asked “So? What do you think?” Hashirama turned her head, that soft smile still on her lips, and glanced at the black cat before running her fingers through its fur.

Hashirama hummed, scratched under the cat’s chin, and the cat leaned into the touch; she looked back at him, happiness swelling in her warm eyes, and replayed “I think this is the one.”

Madara brought his hand near the cat and let it sniffle his fingers before scratching lightly between its ears; the cat purred and Madara smiled satisfied asking “Should I go fetch the volunteer? Do you want to stay some more?” Hashirama shook her head, grabbed the cat, who curled peacefully in the crock of her elbow, fixed her mask over her nose and stand up; when Madara stand, too, Hashirama bumped her covered nose against his and Madara smiled softly.

-

Madara opened Hashirama’s front door and let her in, the pet store’s bag firmly in his other hand; Hashirama toed off her shoes and gently put the grey carrier on the floor then waited for him to close the door firmly before letting the cat out.

Madara shook his head, closed the door and squatted beside her waiting patiently; Hashirama opened the carrier and nothing happened. Madara raised an eyebrow and turned to her but Hashirama just reached for the bag he was still holding and started placing what they had brought in the proper place, seemingly disregarding the cat.

Madara shook his head once more but followed her example, letting the cat be, and set to work making some drinks; he gave her a cup of coffee and rested his weight against the kitchen counter, Hashirama by his side, staring at the carrier still in middle of the room.

After a couple of minutes the cat pocked her head outside, sniffed at the ground and cautiously took few quiet steps around; Hashirama had yet to lower her mask but she bumped their shoulder slightly, clearly excited, and Madara took her hand and interlocked their fingers, the cups forgotten on the counter.

The cat continued her exploration of the living room, then walked cautiously towards the kitchen and sat just in front of them; Hashirama squeezed his fingers and the cat meowed loudly before approaching them and rubbing against both of their legs.

Madara smiled at Hashirama and squatted down to pet the cat while she filled the brand new bowls with water and cat food. Hashirama turned to him and said “She looks a little like Toothless from ‘Dragon Trainer’, don’t you think? Like a small Night Fury.” Madara laughed because that was exactly something Hashirama would say and replayed “Night Fury it is then. It’s a good name.”

Hashirama lowered her mask and rubber her nose against his but Madara rested his hands on the small of her back and brought her closer before kissing her softly, enjoying the feel of love he could taste on her lips. Madara could wait for however long it took for her to say that word. He wouldn’t go anywhere without her, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me if there are some mistakes but point them out so I can correct them!  
> #NoBetaWeDieLikeShinobi
> 
> -Hh


End file.
